Game Development
This page is about current plans for updates with the game. Current Plan (Last Updated: April 29, 2018) Note: At this time, obviously the guide has information that is not currently in the game (not that it matters, because an official release hasn't been made). This will always be true, but for versions above Alpha v.0.2, the wiki will note when stuff isn't yet added, with a Coming Soon box at the top of the page, and Coming Soon notes on references to those pages (e.g. on Table of Contents or on page navigation boxes). Note: These represent the major planned updates to the game. Alpha v.0.2 Note: This version includes Alpha v.0.1. This version will have the online database setup, along with accounts. At this time, only free accounts will be available. The accounts give access to putting cards or games into the database. This version will include the set, along with any effects, categories, skills, possessions, etc. that it includes. At this point, the sets will be online in the database, but also able to be downloaded for local offline use via the client. This version allows users to create categories (v.0.1 doesn't, this will likely be an early thing in the development of v.0.3). At this point, the client would still be PC only, with browser and android support possibly started on. Alpha v.0.3 With this version, a non-account user can get cards or public games from the database. At this time, all games will be public and auto-deleted 3 days after completion or 14 days after the most recent activity. This version will include the set, along with any card effects, categories, skills, possessions, etc. that it includes. Premium accounts will be setup and functional, though may not be available at the release of this version (I'm not completely sure on charging money and stuff yet). Clojure may be used in the code to improve performance or something to make it update quicker (not sure exactly). Alpha v.0.4 This version will have browser support (Google Chrome at least, other browsers having issues would be fixed when working towards 0.5). The pages will likely be PHP to play the game. From this point forward as a note, the client will always take precedence over all the other platforms. Premium accounts will be available after this update. Essentially they'll be able to do things before free users can and will be able to do more than free users overall in the future. Their suggestions will be moved to the top of the list of suggestions. While this does not necessarily mean they'll be implemented first, it makes them more likely to be implemented earlier than otherwise. At this time, premium accounts will have the option to save turns, up to a full game. Basically you can save turns of a game or an entire game. Saving allows you to rewatch it in the future. This is used to replay interesting turns or an entire game if desired. If a game is under 500 turns, it will cost the amount of turns in it. If a game is over 500 turns, it'll cost an increment of 500 turns, rounded to the nearest increment, down if equal distance (e.g. 501 = 500, 749 turns = cost 500, 750 turns = cost 500, 751 turns = cost 1000, 999 turns = cost 1000, 1000 turns = cost 1000, etc.). The default premium account (pricing to be determined) will allow saving 1000 turns. Free users will not be able to save turns at this point, but will in the next main release, with a limit. Premium users will be able to surpass whatever the limit is depending on how much they pay. The and sets will be available in this version, and any skills, possessions, card effects, etc. will be added. Beta v.0.5 This version will have android support (for phones at least, tablets coming later due to layout complexities, but would still be possible to do). Essentially the order of platform precedence will be the client first, then browser, then android. Premium accounts will now be able to create their own sets, up to 25 for the lowest premium account. This will be available to free users with a limit in the future. Free users may now save turns with a limit of course. Premium users can get higher limits. AI's will be added. 3 will be available in this update - Boring, Destructive, and Random. Boring will only make basic cards and do boring stuff. Destructive will just try to always clear the playing field (or yours at least). Random will be completely random. The , , card #1, , and sets will be available in this version with any added stuff from them. Beta v.0.6 This version will have iPhone support. Precedence will be the same, but with iPhone at the end. Free users may now create their own sets, up to a limit. Premium users can get higher limits. 2 new AI's will be added - Tadukoo and Flaky Ishky. Each one will only create cards those players have made and will play like them. A points/leveling system will be added with this update. Something like winning games gives more points and stuff like that. Premium users can submit their own AI's, with Tadukoo needing to approve them before they're made available. There is a limit, to be determined and will likely vary based on premium level. The and sets will be available in this version with any added stuff from them. Beta v.0.7 This version will have Linux support. Precedence will be PC client, browser, android, iPhone, Linux. Free users can submit AI's, up to a limit. Tadukoo still must approve AI's before making them available. Premium users can get higher limits. Games may now be created as "open" (don't have to specify all players, can have them join as wanted and send invitations, whitelist or blacklist people, etc.) The ; cards 1, 12, and 18; , , and sets will be available in this version with any added stuff from them. Beta v.0.8 This version will have Mac support. Precedence will be PC client, browser, android, iPhone, Linux, Mac. Tournaments will now be made by Tadukoo. The first tournament will be the TFT (Tadukoo-Flaky Ishky Tournament). It will follow the progression that Tadukoo and Flaky Ishky followed in real life of their games, up to whatever is currently available in the online version. Specifically it'll be 4 rounds at this point. People will sign up beforehand, and each round lasts until all games in it are completed. With 4 rounds, round 1 will have 1 game for every 2 people, with potentially 1 game having 3 if there's an odd number of participants, round 2 will have 1 game for every 2-3 people (depending on how many participants there are), round 3 will have 1 game for every 2-4 people (depending on how many participants there are), and round 4 will have 1 game total with whoever's left (ideally 2-5 people, otherwise there may be more rounds). Official tournaments will have prizes, to be determined. The and sets will be available in this version with any added stuff from them. For the purpose of the tournaments, an additional official set will likely be added (called like or something) in order to make cards that actually do something in tournaments. The only thing right now I can think of is cards referring to blanks won't work right, because there will be no blanks in the tournaments (at least the TFT, others may have them potentially). Beta v.0.9 Premium users may now create their own tournaments. They may give out prizes potentially, but aren't required to (may limit it based on premium level). The , , , , , card 8, and sets will be available in this version with any added stuff from them. Premium users may create private cards and host private games, up to a limit depending on premium level. Release v.1.0 Free users can create their own tournaments (with a limit per year or something like that). This version will include the TBD sets, along with any skills, possessions, card effects, etc. that they include. Now every so often, users will be able to vote on official cards or sets, at Tadukoo's discretion. TCG play/mode. Alpha v.0.3 Splitting and More Sets (October 3, 2017) I split Alpha v.0.2 and Alpha v.0.3 finally and added the most recent sets that Flaky and I created yesterday. Also I listed the Types for Alpha v.0.1. Set Rearrangement (July 28, 2017) I changed it so that the sets introduced in each new update follow the progression of games that Flaky Ishky and I played, rather than having one set per update. In the future, more updates will be made to this to include sets for the Beta 0.9 and Release 1.0 updates. After that, official sets will be added still, but the development of adding those will be determined at a later date. Just a Note (June 8, 2017) From now on, the information about the various versions will be included on their own pages. Due to this, this main page won't be updated that much. A New Update (June 2, 2017) Now that Flaky Ishky and I have played again, I've updated the plan to include our newest sets' names. I also noted that some cards will have to have additional modified versions for tournament use (at least in the TFT). Added note about coming soon stuff being put on the wiki. Clarified Alpha v.0.1 not having online capabilities. Added links where it makes sense. Changed the way games are converted to turns (to determine how many turns it costs to save an entire game). Update to the Plan (May 27, 2017) I've realized that the way I defined the tournament yesterday for its first time won't work well. The reason is that the first round will only have 50 cards, so only two people can play a single game of it, or else there aren't really enough cards to go around. If there's not enough people, special rules would happen in order to still have the correct amount of rounds. Before, I said that "round 1 has 16-32 games (depending on participants), round 2 has 8-16 games, round 3 has 2-4 games, and round 4 has 1 game", but that doesn't work. Instead -> * Round 1 2 people/game, potentially 1 game of 3 people * Round 2 2-3 people/game * Round 3 2-4 people/game * Round 4 2-5 people/game (more rounds added of the same deck if more than 1 game must happen) For an example, with 16 participants, round 1 would have 8 games of 2 people each. The winners would be put into 4 games of 2 people each for round 2. The winners there would go to 2 games of 2 people each for round 3, and those winners would face each other in 1 game in round 4. With 100 participants, there would be 50 games in round 1, leaving 50 people for round 2. Round 2 would be 16 games of 3 people and 1 game of 2 people, leaving 17 people for round 3. Round 3 would have 3 games of 4 people, 1 game of 3 people, and 1 game of 2 people, leaving 5 people for round 4. Round 4 would have the 5 people playing 1 game. As a note, tournament records will be kept (game data will be saved to be rewatched by any users, the winner will be crowned champion until the next one, etc.). Also brackets will be made before the tournament so people can see how it'll work out and they can fill out brackets with their predictions of who will win, and prizes may be awarded for people who predict well or perfect. Added private games to premium user capabilities in later versions. |next=Infinity2: Alpha v.0.1 }} Category:Development